


Four Days

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [4]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is determined not to spend Christmas at the Connors' house, but somehow, Casey cannot be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

 

_DAY ONE_

Casey had invited him over a number of times, but Zeke never felt the least bit like being in a place where parents watched over him. He couldn't swear, couldn't smoke, and couldn't drink, which made one, two, three reasons of _fuck you, Case. Thanks, but no, fuck._

“But it's Christmas,” the boy now insisted. His blue eyes were wide with plea.

“Christmas my ass,” Zeke muttered, but upon realizing how much it apparently meant to his boyfriend, he finally complied best he could: “Got nothing to wear.”

“Shopping!” Casey smiled.

Who could resist him?

~ ~ ~

_DAY TWO_

No shopping for Zeke.

He'd play possum if he had to.

Luckily for him, Casey couldn't make it, since his mom needed him to do her a million favors.

Zeke wouldn't spend Christmas with the Connors, either. When he woke up, he had realized it was a farce. He'd love to spend Christmas Eve—well, any evening, who was he kidding?—with Casey, no doubt about that. He would commit a crime to be alone with him, cozy, cuddly, caressing—but no. No way. No.

When Casey called him later this day to talk about details, Zeke couldn’t find the courage to tell him.

Damn the love. _Damn, damn, goddammit._

There would be something in his closet that'd be fit enough, or so he hoped.

No shopping for Zeke, not even with all that love.

~ ~ ~

_DAY THREE_

Shopping day: Casey tugging him by the sleeve, to the car, to the mall . . .

_Fuck love._

Zeke behaved as ill as he dared; he didn't mean to rain on Casey's parade, after all. He just wasn't very fond of Christmas. Even worse than all the bling-bling stupid lights every-fucking-where, the silly jingle-bells-blaring radio stations and the snow, tons of fucking wet and nasty _snow_ , worse than all the Christmas stuff was exactly one thing: shopping.

They ended up with an overly satisfied Casey and three full bags of _lookit, ain't that just great?_

Zeke knew he'd had to go back and do even _more_ shopping. Alone. He had seen something great indeed, and it was going to be Casey's.

~ ~ ~

_DAY FOUR_

“So, tomorrow at six?” Casey asked with a hint of hope and a lot of knowing better than to expect an honest answer in his voice. He tiptoed and kissed him sweetly, cheeks rosy, lips soft. _Damned beauty of fucking love,_ Zeke thought and murmured something unintelligible.

Anything to get the boy out of his place now.

He still had a million and three presents to wrap up, two thousand and twenty-nine cookies to bake and worst of all a cock that needed serious attention.

But oh, he said he'd wait and make it perfect. And he would.

He would make _everything_ just so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
